The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to such devices having resilient force resistance elements with a pair of handles.
Numerous exercise devices employing resilient force resistance elements such as elastic bands have been proposed in the past. Unfortunately, most were designed in a manner that permitted a user to exercise only a few of his body""s major muscle groups. Further, it is not believed that any of these devices could be effectively used to obtain both anaerobic, strength training and aerobic, cardiovascular exercising. For these reasons, widespread, commercial acceptance of exercise devices with resilient force resistance elements has not yet occurred.
In light of the problems associated with the known exercise devices, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an exercise device with resilient force resistance elements that may be easily incorporated into both aerobic and anaerobic exercise routines. One or a group of users may employ the device(s), for example, as part of a kickboxing, dance, jump rope and strength-training workout. In terms of calories burned, it is believed that ten minutes of use of the inventive device is equivalent to about twenty minutes of jogging.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise device of the type described that may be effectively and safely used with minimal instruction and may be adjusted to accommodate users of different sizes without resort to any tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an exercise device for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the exercise device in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a pair of elastic bands having an inner end and an outer end. A snap hook is secured to the inner end of one of the elastic bands and an attachment ring, adapted for releasable attachment to the snap hook, is secured to the inner end of the other. A pair of protective coverings, being hollow, foam rubber balls, are positioned over the attachment ring and the snap hook. A pair of endless belts is secured to the outer ends of the elastic bands. A pair of lateral handles is positioned on the endless belts. A pair of longitudinal handles is fitted over, and secured to, the outer ends of the elastic bands.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.